Dimensional clash
by allanarcher777
Summary: America had a dream. To go to his favorite video game worlds. Japan has a secret to making his dream a reality. Read this story to see what happens with the nations, as well as Mario and his friends. SPOILER WARNING FOR BOTH MARIO AND HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1.

Japan was in the middle of his daily routine, drink a cup of tea, go do chores, then relax and hang out with his friends (and Romano). However, this was the day not only his life would change forever, but also the day that the lives of the residents of a certain _kingdom_ would change as well…. As he was finishing his tea, a slam came from the front door from outside that knocked over all of the stuff on his shelves. "DUDE! JAPAN! I need to talk to you about this rocking game you made!" America shouted from outside. 'This will be interesting' Japan thought. If only he had known…

When America burst through the door he had a copy of Super Mario 3D World in his hand. "There you are bra, I just wanted to congratulate you on another super cool video game!" As America gleefully shouted this, he was expecting him to challenge Japan to a contest in the game (In which Japan would mop the floor with him.) when he was caught off guard by a different statement. "You know, it would be just so awesome to actually go into the world as if it was really… well real. You know what I'm talking about right dude." Japan was surprised at what America had just blurted out!

"Oh... Uh.. Yeah that would uh be cool... I guess" Japan replied turning into a nervous wreck.

"…Dude are you hiding something from me?" America asked. Japan was America's closest friend so he could tell immediately if something was up. Before Japan could reply, however, America had already continued to talk on. "WOAH DUDE! You ARE hiding something!"

"No I'm not, it's not like their world is real or anything!" Japan immediately regretted what he said as he put his hand over his mouth.

America was dumbfounded at what he just heard "You GOT to tell me what you mean."

Japan figured that since America was an idiot most of the time, nobody would believe the secret he was about to tell him. "Very well…" he began "When I was young I came across this hidden shrine in the bamboo forests. I went over and on the ground was a star with eyes." America was awestruck at everything he was hearing. Was his favorite game universe real? "At the center of the shrine, there was an odd portal. I went through it and saw a magnificent world of wonder and magic." Japan continued. "I went through the portal again and I found myself home again." By now America had wet his pants with excitement. "I kept visiting the place time and time again, watching the heroes of the _**Mushroom Kingdom**_ in action." Those words echoed in America's head like a gong ringing endlessly "When my technology advanced, I discovered that we actually co-exist with them on a multi-dimensional plain. The same goes for many other games, and even anime I produce." Japan exclaimed proudly! "Here's the biggest part though. All the video games that you and I play are actually interactive records of their events and history… Disguised in plain sight. Pretty cool huh!" America's response was easy to see by

"Dude… Take me there, NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

After approximately 3 hours of begging, Japan had continued to refuse America's request.

"It's too dangerous America-san, you will get hurt."

"Dude, I can step on a Goomba to turn it into a pancake and I can give that Bowser a black-eye in 2 seconds flat! Just show me this shrine thingy!" America had replied.

"No, means, NO America!" Japan shouted! It was then America had realized he had only one option left.

"Got anything to eat around here? All this arguing made me hungry." America asked out of the blue.

"There is some sushi I can give you in my fridge, take it and leave." Japan replied, slightly flustered. When America walked over to the fridge and pulled out the sushi, he got a devilish idea. He was going to do something similar to how he got back at England during the revolution.

"Another question for you Japan, what do you think it would be like if I did my little tea party with something else?" Japan was a bit puzzled with what America had asked him. However, by the time he pieced together what he said… America was already standing over a toilet with said sushi.

"You… wouldn't… DARE!" Japan exclaimed as he accepted the fact that America had lured him into a trap.

"Show me the shrine or the dead fish gets it… again!" Japan had tried to be strong through America's threat. Unfortunately it only took two pieces of sushi and a wasabi cup before Japan cracked.

"AHHHHHHHH! Fine! I'll show you everything, but speak one word and your head will be sliced off and mounted on my wall." Japan disgustingly agreed. America was going to cause a heck of a lot of mayhem.

Japan had escorted America through a Bamboo filed forest to a military base with the words 'dimensional laboratory #1' written in Japanese on the front door. After multiple security checkpoints (Which Japan was able to skip entirely.) they made their way to the center of the base. America flipped out a little when he saw a Mario star shape on the ground, as well as an actual portal. Suddenly he was caught off guard when he heard an old man's voice call out from nearby.

"Honda Kiku, what are you doing here youngster?" The voice came from a small man with a goofy hair doo and glasses. America HAD to think this was all a dream, standing in front of him and Japan… Was Professor Elvin Gadd in the flesh!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK!" America flipped out into a spasm when he saw E. Gadd standing there.

"Is he okay there Kiku? He seems a bit off to be a new guard." E. Gadd asked Japan looking awfully puzzled.

"He is no guard Professor, he is a friend of mine who forced me to bring him here." Japan confessed to the Professor in shame.

"WHAT?! Gadzooks! He'll tell everyone what he's seen! Then the kingdom will be in more danger, and…" Japan cut off Elvin before he could finish.

"Don't worry, Alfred-san is really dumb most of the time. Unless he has proof, everything will be fine." Japan said, relieving E. Gadd of his worries. A bit calmer now, E. Gadd decided to introduce himself to this new person that had come in.

"Hello there, Alfred! Your friend Kiku told me who you are. My name is…" Before the Professor could finish talking, however, America belted out some Mario trivia that basically summed up the Professor very quickly.

"You're Professor Elvin Gadd, one of the greatest scientific minds in the Mushroom Kingdom that made devices such the Poltergust and F.L.U.D.D.! You're also great friends with Luigi and have a degree in the study of paranormal activity!" E. Gadd was amazed at how much America actually knew about him!

"…That's exactly right!" he said in shock. "Hey, Kiku. I thought you said this guy was dumb!" He was whispered over to Japan.

"I didn't say that he played dozens of the game records I made." Japan replied. America then said something that put both gentlemen into a state of panic for a brief second or so.

"So this portal thingy… Can I go through it dudes?" America asked. Hesitating Japan and E. Gadd did a huddle to discuss a plan

"Okay, I'll distract him with a story or 2, and you go for the silent alarm." Japan instructed. E. Gadd gave a thumbs up and nudged towards a security station.

"America, you have permission to go through the portal." Japan said with a slight grin.

"Whoa, are you for real? I can just walk through?" America asked with happiness and excitement bursting within him.

"Yes America-san you can. However, there are a few rules and…" Japan's plan was to distract America with a list of rules to buy time for the soldiers to come in and take him away. Unfortunately, America's impatience kicked in at the wrong time.

"HERRRROOOOOOOOOOOO…!" America shouted as he lept through the portal without batting an eye at anything else.

Japan could only say one thing: "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

_Earlier at Bowser's Castle _

Bowser had stayed up late for hours trying to devise a genius plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom… AGAIN! "No, that's too obvious, they'll come straight for my place and the cycle will repeat." Bowser groaned. Just then his son Junior and his trusty assistant Kamek came in to the room.

"Papa, I got a great idea that those dumb idiots won't see coming." Jr. exclaimed. "Kamek, you want to explain to my dad the plan I came up with by myself?"

"Of course, young prince. Ahem," Kamek began. "I saw reports of a mystic shrine that leads to another realm, when we kidnap the princess we shall go through the portal and make a base of operations there." Kamek explained to the big monster turtle in the throne.

"It's okay… but what about that measly plumber that always gets in my way?" Bowser asked.

"Hmmm, how about we kidnap him instead?" Kamek suggested.

"Hello, Earth to Kamek, he has a brother." Junior protested. Bowser was about to tell them to scrap the plan and start over. When suddenly Jr. had a light bulb shine over his head. "Let's kidnap the whole group! Mario, Luigi, Peach, even that dumb dino Yoshi. No heroes, no chance!" Bowser could not believe what his son had just said, it was fool proof!

"That's brilliant, set the airships on a course for Yoshi's Island!" Bowser commanded. When they arrived at the tropical isle, they were surprised on how easy it was for them at first. Yoshi was sleeping by a fruit tree when they arrived. Kamek cast a spell, and without the dino even waking up. Yoshi was trapped in a giant crystal. Bowser didn't let himself get cocky… Not yet anyways, he knew he still had the real challenge awaiting him.

"Mario, Luigi, nice to see you again." The Princess greeted to the Mario bros. She had invited them over to a party being held at the castle.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Mario said delighted. The party went along smoothly at first. People from all over the land had arrived to attend.  
"Say, didn't you invite E. Gadd?" Luigi asked.

"I did, but he said he had business to take care of with a friend." Peach replied.

"Oh, anyways." Luigi continued, "Don't you think this would be around the time Bowser comes to try and kidnap you or something?" As if he had predicted the future, a giant cannonball burst through the lobby and wrecked everything. The trio went to see what had happened. Then falling through the sky was Bowser.

"BWAHAHAHA! Long time no see chumps. I hope you're ready for one heck of a plot twist!" Bowser laughed.

"Ughh, this again Bowser? Why do you keep trying to keep Mario and me apart?" Peach complained, more agitated the scared.

"Oh, my dear Princess, nobody is getting separated this time!" Bowser cackled. The group was confused with what the giant turtle meant.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Mario asked.

"This is what I mean doofus, Kamek now!"

"Uhpolaronzo!" Kamek shouted. In an instant, all three friends were trapped in gems the size of their bodies! Mario tried to do something, anything even. Unfortunately, he felt paralyzed inside the gem.

"Oh, I've waited a LONG time for THIS!" Bowser gloated, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Bowser had won. Only one thing could save them now, a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5.

Peach was terrified at what was happening around her. Bowser did have his victories occasionally, but those were usually short lived! "Wh. What are you going to do now?" She asked with utter fear showing in her voice.

"Glad you asked. I'm taking you to another world beyond ours, along with your pathetic friends. No one can help you now." Bowser explained.

"Bowser… This is your sickest plot yet!" Mario said aggravated.

"Actually, this was my plan! Pretty cool huh?" Jr. chimed in. He was expecting a shocked gasp, maybe a terrified shriek if he was lucky. Instead what he got… Was laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, Are you serious?" Luigi asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was my idea, why are you laughing you lost?" Jr. asked confused. By now Mario was bursting with hysterical laughter, and even Peach was giggling a little bit.

"I'm laughing because YOU came up with a better plan than your father ever could, HAHA!" Luigi replied still laughing. By now even Kamek even let out a few cackles and Bowser (surprisingly) was laughing too. Jr. then gave out a grin and took the response with pride and delight as they took their captives to Star Hill.

After about an hour or so, Mario decided to find out where he was being taken to.

"So, where is this other world?" He asked curiously?

"Kamek told me about a shrine, that's how were getting there." Bowser replied. Mario was very puzzled at what he was talking about with a shrine. When Peach let out a terrified gasp.

"No, not that! Anything but that!" she shrieked. Mario then figured out what they both meant.

"ARE YOU NUTS BOWSER!? You have no idea what kind of chaos you'll cause if you go through that portal." Mario yelled, but Bowser wasn't listening and by the time Mario finished, they were at the shrine. The big portal had a magnificently bright glow in front of them.

"Hehehe, now let's see where this baby takes us." Bowser said in a maniacal tone. However, before he could walk through, he heard a noise. "Wait, do you guys hear something?" Bowser asked. Everyone who could move their shoulders shrugged.

"…OOOOOOOOO!" A voice was coming from the portal on the other side. When Bowser tried to peer into the portal to see what the heck it was, he was hit in the face fists first by a teenager wearing a leather bomber jacket. Bowser was knocked backwards and landed on top of Kamek, turning the poor Magikoopa into a pancake, and smashing his wand into pieces. Everyone had one thing on their mind now, 'Who is he?'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6.

America got up to his feet and examined his surroundings carefully. "Is this, Star Hill? HOLY CRAP IT'S REAL! What should I do first?" He wondered. Mario and his friends were now worried for a NEW reason, someone other than Honda Kiku had gone into the shrine's portal.

"You annoying runt! I'll teach you to mess with the Koopa King Bowser! Kamek, cast that spell again!" Bowser said enraged. America however was quick witted for everyone in the mushroom world. So he was able to turn the situation into 'the most rocking fight' that ever happened in America's life.

"Dude, 1. That Kamek guy is a living pancake now, he ain't doing nothing. 2. Having your minions do the dirty work is the mark of a coward. FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" America shouted at the turtle monster. Bowser didn't know who this kid was, but he liked his style. His captives however were REALLY conflicted about the current situation. If this kid defeated Bowser, they would be safe, however the threat of their world being exposed. If Bowser killed him, the world would be safe from the other world, but Bowser would have control over the kingdom.

"Alright then, you're on shrimp! What's your name?"

"1. Its Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me The Hero who is gonna mess you up! 2. DON'T. CALL. ME. SHRIMP!" America shouted with confidence and anger.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7.

Bowser immediately threw a punch at America. There was a slight smack, but America had caught Bowser's punch like it was a baseball. "Huh, beginner's luck!" Bowser claimed, he spat out a ball of fire at the boy. America was swift, however, and dogged it as if he knew it was coming. America then gave Bowser a quick jab to the face with barley any effort at all. The koopa king was knocked back 3 feet by that punch, as well as being given a black eye. Mario and his friends couldn't believe it, this kid was fighting Bowser, and WINNING!

"Alright, now I'm really mad!" Bowser roared! He curled up in his shell and dashed at America.

"Sweet, soccer practice!" America shouted gleefully. The young country than began to kick the shell into a Cliffside like it was a soccer ball aiming for a goal. By the time Bowser got out of his shell he was incredibly nauseous from all the spinning. "Dude, this is your last chance. Just give up and go home." America suggested.

"I'll go home once I squash you!" Bowser lept into the air and came plummeting down with incredible force.

"What are you waiting for Alfred, MOVE!" Luigi yelled to him. All America did, however, was raise his hand in the air. Bowser came crashing down on top of the teen like a boulder.

"HA! Not so tough now are ya?" Bowser gloated. Everyone was speechless at what was happening in front of them. Then a goofy and annoying laugh from the teen America had sent a chill down all their spines.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude this isn't even that much weight." America laughed. Everyone could not believe what America was doing, he was holding Bowser up in the air, with one hand, by his PINKY FINGER!

"Mama-Mia! I'm impressed." Mario said happily. Bowser was too petrified to even give a response.

"Alright, now to wrap this up!" America stated. He put both his hands around the koopa's shell, spun around, and sent it flying like a discus. "Anyone else want to take on the hero?" America asked. There was an awkward silence among Jr., Kamek, and any troops that were also with them at the moment. Eventually it was broken when a Hammer Bro. ran off screaming

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! MOMMMMMYYY!" with everyone else running away soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8.

"Wow dudes, I don't know what happened to you guys that got you into that mess, but you're lucky the hero came along to save the day!" America said triumphantly. He was somewhat disappointed when they just stared at him like he was an omen or something until Peach got the courage to speak to him.

"Uh… thanks for saving us… kind traveler. My name is…" just like E. Gadd, she was cutoff unfortunately.

"No need your majesty. I already know your name. Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! Those guys over there are the Mario bros. and Yoshi right?" America belted out casually.

"That's right actually," Mario chimed in "uh… Alfred right, can you get us out of these things?"

"Sure thing broseph!" America replied happily. It was at that moment that a sword wielding Japan and a rather terrified E. Gadd came through the portal just in time to see America slamming the trapped Mario in his crystal prison into the ground like a club wielding maniac.

"ALFRED-SAN! You're in this dimension for 10 minutes, and you already cause utter chaos! What is wrong with you?" Japan gasped in horror.

"Criminy! Look at this mess, he over powered Mario even!" The Professor said in terror.

"Kiku! Long time no see! Actually, you're wrong, Alfred didn't do this. In fact, he saved us! Bowser's assistant Kamek was responsible for this." Luigi replied before Japan could slice America clean in half with his katana.

"Yeah dude just calm dow…" America had paused for a brief moment to process a small fact. "Oh come on! These guys know you too?" America said full of envy.

"Of course I do, they are my friends. Anyway, you were saying Alfred?" Japan answered.

"Huh, oh right. When I went through that portal I ran into Bowser like immediately. So I kicked his sorry tail outta here! Now I'm trying to get these guys loose out of these things." America said pointing to Mario, who had gotten very shaken up from all the pile drives his crystal had received upon the ground.

"Hmm, this seems to be a long forgotten and ancient curse. There is nothing I can do." Japan said very disappointed. Everyone started to panic. An irreversible event like this was what America and Peach both feared most. All seemed lost until,

"Wait dudes, I have an idea! Let's get E… Iggy's help with this." America brainstormed.

"Why would one of Bowser's kids want to help us!?" Luigi screamed.

"Naw dude, I'm referring to my brother Arthur. We just call him Iggy sometimes." America explained. Japan refused to go along with this.

"Alfred-San, you cause enough trouble already. Leave now and don't come back." Japan scolded.

"Hold on Honda! If Alfred says his brother can help, then he may be our only chance. Please get him here." Peach pleaded.

"Fine, but he is the last person coming here! Alfred go get Arthur-San!" Japan instructed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

While waiting for America to arrive with their rescue, Japan had spent some time catching up with his friends from the "Mushroom Dimension" as they called it. About an hour passed when America came back through the portal with a wriggling sack with a screaming British man stuffed inside.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY BURGER LOVER!" The man screamed from inside the bag. America did as he was told, and dumped England to the ground. As England got up to his feet, he was star sturck with the people that he saw with Japan. "Alfred… Honda…" England began (being sure to use their people names, just to be safe.) "… WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU DOING SOME WEIRD COMPUTER THING-A-MIJIG?" England yelled.

"Hate to break it to you Arthur, but this isn't a game. Our world is real and we need your help." the professor explained to the English man.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what do I need to do?" England reluctantly asked after a long silence. As explained the situation to England, America asked Japan another question.

"So Japan, have you gotten portals to these other places you have in these game records?" America wondered.

"No, but even when they are finished you can't use them!" Japan replied. It was about then that England was able to comprehend what was happening.

"OK. I'll see what I can do." He spoke. England searched through his spell book for any similarities to the curse and the crystals that were in front of him. It only took the nation about 1 minute to find a match in his book. "I think I found the answer," he began. "This is a very powerful hex to cast, yet a very easy one to break. All you need to do is take a blue gem and scratch the crystal with in from the outside." England explained.

"Dude, it's just that easy? Are you sure?" America asked.

"I see magical creatures that you can't on a daily basis, and have a cursed chair that kill a man just by sitting on it! This was child's play!" England gloated. It was then that Mario started to bang his head on the crystal in frustration because of the simplicity of the solution. Without hesitating, Japan jumped through the portal and came back a minute or so later with a blue crystal.

"Let's try it on Yoshi-sans crystal first." Japan suggested. The nation walked over to Yoshi's crystal prison and gently scratched the stones together. The giant red gem started to turn purple, then it broke apart into a million little pieces. Yoshi then woke up and looked at America and England.

"Where am I? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Yoshi shrieked in terror. After seeing the results, Japan quickly scratched the other red crystals and set everyone else free. Mario and Peach gave all three nations a hug while Luigi kissed the ground like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you all for your help, my kingdom would've been in Bowser's claws if it wasn't for all of you." Peach said, incredibly thankful for their help.

"You're welcome your highness, okay let's go home." Japan said quickly.

"What, why dude I just started having fun?" America said. Even England wanted to stay and explore the new world.

"Indeed Japan, why do we have to leave? I'm actually pretty intrigued. Can't we just stay for a party or something?" England asked very upset.

"As much as we would like to hang out with you guys a while longer, you know too much about this secret." Mario said very disappointed. As Japan and England headed back to the portal, America knew he had to act fast or he would never be able to come back to the Mushroom Dimension. Then he said something that made everyone stop dead in their tracks and changed everyone's lives forever.

"What if we tell you guys our secret!? Will that fix everything!?" America blurted.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10.

Japan and England could not believe what America was saying, he was willing to the reveal the secret of the NPs (Nation Personifications) just to try and be able to come back to the new dimension. "America… That is the most-." Japan was the cut-off by England before he could finish.

"Brilliant idea you ever came up with." England remarked. "Come on now, think about it chaps. If we tell any non-country this information, then they have the right to tell the citizens of our homes about our true identities. Everything balances out." England explained. Japan thought about this for a moment, it seemed like a fair deal and a good argument. Japan gave a nod to signal he agreed. Then after a long pause, Mario and his friends nodded too.

"So, what is this secret?" Yoshi asked. Japan pulled out a pamphlet that said 'Nation Personifications and you!' and tossed it to . The group read it together, with each detail putting a bit more of surprise on their faces.

"Is this true Kik… I mean Japan?" Mario asked, very confused.

"You bet it is dude! My real name is actually America!" America explained awfully happy. "My bro here is actually England!" The American said pointing to England.

"Well, your secret is safe with us and our world!" Peach replied with a slight grin. "Now let's go to the castle to celebrate!" She continued.

"Um… can we all bring a plus-one or something?" England asked.

"Sure, the more the more the merrier!" Yoshi blurted before anyone could stop him. "Heck, let's bring some of our friends!" He continued. Japan felt an odd mix of discomfort and relief in him. He was incredibly uneasy about the other countries allowed to know about the Mushroom Kingdom. Yet, it could lead to amazing things as well. He decided to make a plan until things were 100% guaranteed to end well.

"How about this guys," He said to America and England before they went through the portal to get their guests. "How about we only tell the smart and trustworthy countries first. When the heat dies down, as America-san here would put it, then we'll tell the other countries." Japan suggested to his friends.

"Rock on, Japan! I can't wait to bring Tony to…" America agreed before he was cut off by both England and Japan.

"DON'T BRING TONY!" They shouted as loud as they possibly could.

"Fine, I'll bring Canada instead." America replied very disappointed.

"I'll get Germany first, how about you England?" Japan asked. England was very conflicted on who to bring. He put France (or as he called him, The Frog.) on the absolute no list right away for various reasons. He thought Russia would terrify everyone and send them away screaming. He didn't think Austria would want anything to do with him after the incident with Prussia. That's what caused him to choose his guest.

"I'll invite… Hungary!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

After getting their friends, all the countries met up at a secret rendezvous point in the bamboo forest. "So vat is this all about anyway Japan?" Germany asked the calm Japanese nation.

"I'll tell you on the way Germany-San." Replied Japan, and tell them he did. By the time they got back to the lab, the three (minus Kumajiro who always travels with Canada) were shocked with the secret and tale Japan had told them.

"So in short, those worlds your games and anime are about are real, you have a portal that leads to one, which you didn't even make, and everyone there knows about us countries?" Hungary asked, slightly confused.

"That's basically the short version." England replied. "Come on now, were going to be late!" He said while jumping through the shrine's portal. Germany was a bit uneasy about everything that he was told was happening, but he followed everyone through the portal anyway.

When they all popped out on the other side, they found a group of toads with a fancy limo waiting for them. One of them was a chauffeur for the limo.

"Good to see the heroes in person. It's an honor. Say… Why are there 2 Americas?" The Toad said puzzled.

"I'm Canada!" Canada whisper yelled. "Me and America are lookalike twins." He explained.

"Oh, OK! That explains it, hop in." He said as he opened the limo door. Inside the limo was practically a piece of Heaven. It had a radio that had every station in the Mushroom Kingdom (The one that was currently on was playing a more modern remix of the Super Mario Bros. theme tune.), an assortment of fruits and a few Super Mushrooms, and the seats were so soft and squishy that when Canada set Kumajiro on it, the bear almost sank inside it like it was quicksand. Everyone took their seats in the limo as it made its way to the castle. The back window was rolled up because they didn't feel like chatting with the driver.

As the trip went on, the driver heard 2 big thumps, which was really weird since the road he was driving on was perfectly smooth. When the limousine arrived at the castle, the chauffeur hit the button to roll down the window to inform his passengers that they had arrived at the castle (which was rebuilt very quickly after Bowser's attack.) when strangely it got stuck. He turned around to see if something was jamming it, what he saw were 2 indent's that both looked like Canada's face. The driver went outside to get them the long way and investigate. When he opened the door, he saw that everyone and everything were perfectly fine, except for Canada, who had been knocked unconscious and left lying on the carpeted floor, and the window which had the exact same indent but reversed. America looked at the driver then pointed to Germany and said "He did it!" Apparently the two nations had an argument over which of the Mario Bros. were better, and America got pretty steamed. Germany explained that this actually happened on a daily basis with most of the countries.

"That's… kinda concerning… You may want to try sorting things out." The Toad suggested.

The nurses splashed some water on The Canadian's face to wake him up, then they went inside the castle to meet everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12.

When the NPs walked in the castle they were greeted by a bunch of Toads as well as Mario and his pals. There they could see which friend they chose to invite. Mario invited Wario, Peach invited Daisy, and Yoshi invited Birdo. What they didn't know was who Luigi brought with him. Just then, there was a gust of wind and a flash of purple, as well as a little mischievous giggle.

"What the, HEY WHO TOOK MY VALLET!?" Germany screamed in rage as he felt his pockets.

"Not cool, Nabbit." Luigi said with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Sorry, force of habit." The bunny burglar apologized as he returned Germany's wallet (which was now $5.50 lighter in equivalent to American currency). Hungary was happy to see everyone there. Except for Peach, when they met each other's eyes Hungary shot Peach a dirty look full of hatred and despise. Peach returned with a rather confused expression.

"Say Birdo, I need to know. Are you a boy or a girl?" America asked with no common sense of whether that was appropriate or not.

"UGHHH! FREAK!" Birdo screeched before bopping America with her fist so hard left an indent on his forehead.

"Owww. Why did you do that dude?" America asked in pain.

"Listen, I don't care if you save my friends, my man included. If you really want to know I'm a girl, but questions like that get you killed you idiot. Remember that." Birdo lectured.

"Say, do any of you guys know what the personification of Italy is like?" Luigi asked out of the blue. Germany didn't know what to tell him. Italy was usually an idiot klutz and Romano was an annoying jerk.

"Well… Where should I start about Italy?" Germany asked to himself, trying to remember good things to tell the plumbers about Italy. It was around that time that Toadsworth came in with the chefs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this feast is in honor of the heroes of this fateful day. Which not only saved our dear princess and the Mario Bros. from a tragic fate, but also strengthened our connection with an entirely different dimension." Toadsworth continued to speak with a glass of juice in his hand as he took his seat next to Hungary. "Now, I propose a toast to…" Toadsworth was saying just before he accidently spilled juice on Hungary's dress. "Oh, dreadfully sorry Madame." Toadsworth apologized.

"Oh. Don't worry Hungary, I think I can get you another dress you can change into." Peach offered. Peach was also hoping to find out why Hungary gave her that _look. _

"Fine, I guess." Hungary went along with Peach into her room to find a dress.

"Oh! That's right, let me tell you about the time Italy saved the world from an alien invasion. If you think America is the hero, you haven't heard anything yet." Germany remarked as he began to spin his yarn.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EMOTIONAL! IF YOU HAVE A HEART OF STONE, SKIP THIS ONE AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE LAST ONE!

Ch13.

"Thanks, I guess." Hungary said as she got an old dress of Peach's that she didn't really wear anymore.

"No problem, say can I ask you a question?" Peach asked. However, before the nation could say no, the princess asked anyway. "Back in the main hall, it looked like you shot me a dirty glance. Was that on purpose or…?" Peach was interrupted by Hungary before she could finish.

"I'd rather not answer that _your highness._" Hungary shot out with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Which Peach was able to detect instantly.

"Hey, what's with the sarcasm? I just wanted to ask if there was something wrong." Peach replied. Hungary decided to give Peach a piece of her mind.

"You want to know what's up? YOU ARE A HORRIBLE WOMEN'S STEREOTYPE! It's always the same thing with you, get captured, do nothing, wait for your boyfriend to save you. I bet you never did anything on your own. Sure you've taken a stand every now and then. When you've had somebody to back you up. As far as I see you, YOU'RE WEAK AND PATHETIC!" Hungary yelled, now gasping for air. Peach was taken aback at what the nation said to her.

"That's not true, I've don tons of things on my own." She replied very nervous.

"NAME 3 TIMES BESIDES PARTIES AND SPORTING EVENTS, WHERE YOU DID SOMETHING ON YOUR OWN!"

"That's easy, there was… Umm…" Peach tried to remember at least one time where she was doing something on her own. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything. The Princess could not believe what was happening, this girl was talking down to her about her abilities as a human being. What hurt her most… Was that Hungary was right.

"Well, anything?" Hungary asked. Just then, Peach started to cry and Hungary felt a stab of guilt hit her.

"Hungary, _sniff,_ your right. I am weak. I can't even look at myself." Peach sobbed. Hungary knew she had to make things right.

"Oh, don't feel so bad. If it makes you feel any better I don't think those things are true about girls. Heck, I actually pretended to be a boy when I was younger." Hungary started to comfort Peach, being as sympathetic as possible. "Heck, a bozo country actually fell for it." She continued.

"Really?" Peach said starting to feel better. "Hungary, do you think you could do me a favor to make this up to me?" Peach asked.

"That depends, what is it?" Hungary wondered. Peach leaned in and whispered something into Hungary's ear. "Gasp, are you sure? Nobody will look at you the same way again if they find out." Hungary asked shocked.

"That's exactly what I want!" Peach said with a determined smile on her face.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Hungary said as the 2 went back into the dining hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14 FINAL!

When the girls went back into the room, they were happy to see everyone was getting along very well.

"So, Italy saved your world from an alien invasion?" Mario asked as Germany just finished telling the tale of the pictonian invasion.

"Ja… You could say that." Germany said somewhat embarrassed.

"VIVA ITALYIA BRO!" Luigi screamed as he and Mario high-fived each other. Peach and Hungary took their seats as Toadsworth continued with his speech.

"Where was I? Oh right, to the nations! Our saviors, and new friends!" He proclaimed.

"TO THE NATIONS!" Everyone shouted.

"Hmmm." England hummed nervously.

"England, is something wrong?" Japan asked.

"I get the strange feeling we are being watched. It's probably nothing though." He replied. However, he was right. They WERE being watched. Outside on a tree near a window looking into the main hall, sat three birds: yellow, white and brown, peering into the castle.

"CHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRP!" The white bird squawked. The three feathered spies flew to Star Hill. They flew to the portal to report their discovery of news to their masters… The BFT!

_To be continued…_

All material belongs to their respective owners. Plot and story belong to me.


End file.
